True Love
by Vyndanika
Summary: Saat sebuah cinta sejati terusik oleh sebuah kesalah pahaman. Namun, pada akhirnya terikat pada kalimat 'TRUE LOVE' YAOI SIBUM COUPLE
1. PROLOG

~Sibum couple~

"Aku sudah lelah dengan ini semua. Kenapa harus selalu aku yang mengerti dirimu…."

"Dia ada dirumah sakit sekarang. Kondisinya kritis…"

"Saranghae…"

"Semuanya akan terasa indah saat bersamamu my love…"


	2. True love 1

Cast : Siwon, KIbum and another Super Junior member

Keadaan dorm Super Junior terlihat begitu riuh. Semua member sedang berkumpul di lantai 12. Bayangkan saja, 13 member bergabung menjadi 1, tak ubahnya sebuah taman bermain. Lihat saja kondisinya, Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk yang sedang bermain playstation dengan suara yang cukup keras, Donghae dan Shindong yang sedang merebutkan snack terakhir yang ada di kulkas, Kangin yang sedang bertengkar dengan Heechul dan Leeteuk juga Hankyung yang berusaha menenangkan kekasih mereka itu, lalu Sungmin dan Ryeowook yang sedang memasak didapur ditemani oleh yesung.

Tapi disudut lain ruangan itu, tepatnya disebuah kamar ada sepasang kekasih yang sedang berpelukan dengan mesra. Kibum dan Siwon. Couple yang terkenal dengan ketenangannya. Siwon sedang bersandar di kepala ranjang dengan kibum yang bersandar di dadanya. Siwon memeluk pinggang kibum dengan erat sedangkan kibum hanya menggenggam tangan Siwon yang ada di perutnya. Keduanya benar-benar menikmati waktu-waktu yang berharga itu, kesibukkan keduanya benar-benar membuat mereka menikmati waktu sebaik-baiknya.

"Wonnie hyung…"

"Waeyo Bummie?"

"Hyung, lusa aku akan memulai persiapan untuk filmku…"

"Benarkah? Bagaimana kalau hyung antar? Lagipula lusa hyung tidak ada jadwal" tawar Siwon pada sang kekasih.

"Aku juga inginnya begitu hyung, tapi permasalahannya adalah…..aku akan dijemput oleh para sutradara dan kru yang lain. Lagipula aku harus di isolasikan dari dunia luar untuk peranku nanti hyung"

"Isolasi? Berarti kau tidak boleh membawa ponselmu dan berhubungan dengan yang lain?" Tanya Siwon sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan menghadapkan kibum kearahnya.

"Ne hyung…" ujarnya lirih.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahukan hal ini padaku sebelumnya Bummie ah?" Tanya Siwon dengan nada suara yang mulai meninggi.

"Mian hyung, sutradara baru memberitahuku tadi pagi"

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak langsung memberitahuku. Kau tidak menganggapku sebagai kekasihmu lagi hah?" Tanya Siwon yang saat ini sudah sangat memuncak emosinya.

"Bukan begitu hyung. Aku hanya bingung bagaimana caranya memberitahumu. Aku bingung hyung, hiks…" akhirnya sebuah isakan keluar dari bibir merah Snow white super junior itu. Siwon yang mendengar suara isakan itu langsung mengangkat wajah Kibum dan menghapus air mata snow whitenya.

"Uljimma. Mianhae, hyung hanya sedikit emosi saat tahu kau tidak bisa berkomunikasi dengan unia luar" ujar Siwon sambil merengkuh tubuh sang Snow white ke pelukannya.

"Hiks…hikss…mian hyung"

"Sssh, sudahlah jangan menangis lagi. Lebih baik kita keluar dan bergabung dengan yang lainnya di ruang tamu, ne"

"Ne hyung"

Siwon menghapus bekas air mata di pipi putih sang kekasih, lalu mengecup singkat bibir merah kibum yang membuat wajah Kibum langsung merona. Lalu siwon menggenggam tangan Kibum dan keluar dari kamar mereka.

Suasana ruang tengah yang tadinya rebut, langsung diam seketika saat melihat Siwon menggenggam tangan Kibum.

"Wae? Kenapa kalian semua diam? Apa ada yang salah?" Tanya Siwon.

"Wonnie ah, apa kau sakit? Kalian baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Heechul pada kedua dongsaeng kesayangannya itu.

"Ne, aku dan Bummie baik-baik saja. Apa ada yang salah?"

"Sejak kapan kau berani menggenggam tangan Kibum di hadapan kami? Bukankah kau tidak pernah menggenggam tangan Kibum didepan kami?" Tanya Heechul lagi yang merassa aneh dengan sikap kedua dongsaengnya ini yang baru saja menjadi sepasang kekasih selama 1 tahun belakangan ini.

"Wae? Apa aku salah menggenggam tangan kekasihku sendiri? Apa perlu aku menciumnya di depan kalian semua" tantang Siwon pada semua member.

"Hyung….." ujar Kibum sambil mencubit pinggang Siwon.

"Ne, lakukan hyung. Aku ingin melihat bagaimana kalian berciuman" kali ini sang Evil magnae yang bereaksi. Kyuhyun terlihat begitu penasaran melihat pasangan ter-cool di Super Junior itu jika berciuman.

"Baiklah, kalau aku mencium Kibummie dihadapan kalian…Kau, cho kyuhyun harus mentraktirku selama 1 bulan. Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah, bukan masalah besar untukku. Jangankan 1 bulan, kalau perlu aku akan membelikanmu mobil sport terbaru yang kau inginkan itu Choi Siwon"

"Menarik. Apa yang kau inginkan, kecupan atau lebih dari itu"

"Aku akan rugi, jika hanya melihat kecupan hyung. Aku butuh lebih dari itu"

"Okay…" kata Siwon sambil sedikit menyeringai kearah Kyuhyun.

Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Kibum. kibum yang menyadari hal itu semakin memundurkan tubuhnya, namun Siwon memegang bahunya dan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Hyung, kau tidak mungkin melakukannya 'kkan?"

"Kenapa tidak Bummie? Bukankah kita belum pernah melakukannya didepan member yang lain"

"Aniy hyung..."

Siwon tidak mendengarkan Kibum dan semakin medekatkan wajahnya pada Kibum

Dan...


	3. True love 2

`VYNDANIKA WORLD`

Cast : Siwon, Kibum and another Super Junior member

Another cast : Girls Generation and DBSK

Cup….

Kibum langsung membuka kedua matanya saat Siwon mencium dahinya.

"YAK! Siwon hyung, aku maunya kau mencium Kibummie hyung di bibirnya bukan dahinya…" protes Kyuhyun saat melihat Siwon hanya mencium Kibum di dahinya, bukan di bibir seperti keinginannya.

"YAK, evil kyu. Kau fikir aku sebodoh itu. kau kira aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di otak evilmu itu" ujar Siwon sambil memeluk kibum kedalam pelukannya.

"Wae? Memangnya apa yang aku fikirkan?"

"Kau fikir aku tidak tahu. Kau bekerjasama dengan evil magnae DBSK kan. Kau akan mengambil foto Bummieku yang wajahnya memerah dan akan memberikannya pada Changmin. Kau fikir aku tidak tahu"

"Jangan menuduhku sembarangan hyung" ujar sang evil magnae yang mulai terpancing emosinya.

"Aku membacanya di ponselmu Kyu. Jangan pernah berani bersekongkol dengan magnae satu itu untuk merebut Bummie dariku, kalau kau tidak mau Sungmin hyung diambil oleh Jungmo hyung. Kau tahukan, bukan masalah besar untuk Jungmo hyung merebut sungmin hyung darimu"

"Yak hyung, andwae. Aku tidak akan bekerjasama dengan changmin lagi. Ini juga ide dari Changmin. Dia sangat ingin melihat wajah merona dari Kibummie hyung"

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan melakukannya. Kau beritahu pada magnae itu, Bummie sudah jadi milikku dan dia sudah kalah dalam peperangan ini"

"Dia pernah bilang, dia tidak akan pernah kalah untuk merebut kembali Kibummie hyung darimu"

"Dia pasti kalah. Sudahlah, lebih baik aku mengajak Bummie ke rumah. Umma merindukannya. Teukie hyung, mungkin malam ini aku dan Kibum akan menginap dirumahku" ujar Siwon pada Teukie.

"Ne, tapi ingat besok pagi jam 8 kalian sudah harus ada dikantor. Kita ada latihan sebelum lusa perform"

"Ne hyung. Annyeong"

Kedua pasangan itu sedang dalam perjalanan kerumah Siwon. Hubungan keduanya memang sudah di setujui oleh kedua belah pihak keluarga. Begitu banyak tantangan yang mereka alami saat akan meminta restu. Mulai dari tamparan, cacian dan semuanya sudah mereka alami berdua.

`flashback`

Siwon dan Kibum saat ini sudah ada di hadapan keluarga Kim. Kibum hanya bisa menggenggam tangan siwon dengan erat saat melihat seluruh keluarganya menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ada apa sebenarnya? Apa yang ingin kalian berdua bicarakan?" Tanya Mr. Kim.

"Ahjussi, aku ingin meminta restu dari Anda. Aku ingin menjadikan Kibum sebagai kekasihku" ujar Siwon dengan tegas sambil melihat kearah Mr. kim.

"MWO? Kalian bercanda 'kan?"

"Aniy ahjussi, aku bersungguh-sungguh" jawab Siwon lagi.

"Kibum benarkah? KIM KI BUM berdiri dan angkat kepalamu" ujar Mr. Kim dengan nada sedikit marah.

Kibum berdiri dan melepaskan tautan tangannya dengan Siwon. Dia menghapus air matanya, lalu menatap Appanya dengan mata sembab.

"Benarkah apa yang dikatakan Siwon tadi? Kau berpacaran dengannya?"

"Ne Appa"

PLAKKKK…. Suara tamparan itu terdengar begitu keras. Kibum hanya bisa memegang pipi kirinya yang memerah dan terasa begitu perih. Mrs kim, So eun dan Siwon terkejut melihat kejadian itu. terlebih lagi Mrs. Kim dan So eun yang baru pertama kali melihat sang kepala keluarga semarah itu hingga bertindak kasar pada anaknya.

"Appa membesarkanmu bukan untuk bersikap seperti ini Kim Ki Bum"

"Mianhae appa"

"Berpisah dengan Siwon dan keluarlah dari Super Junior. Setelah itu kau lanjutkan kuliah kedokteranmu dan ambil alih Rumah sakit Appa di Canada"

"Tapi aku mencintai Siwon hyung appa"

"CINTA? APA TIDAK AKAN MELARANGMU MENCINTAI SEORANG GADIS, TAPI APPA MELARANGMU MENCINTAI SEORANG NAMJA"

"Aku mencintai Siwon oppa dan selamanya akan begitu"

"KIM KI BUM" kali ini Mr. Kim mulai mengangkat tangannya lagi untuk menampar Kibum, tapi dia dihalangi oleh Siwon dan istrinya.

"Tampar saja aku ahjussi. Jangan melukai Bummie" ujar Siwon lirih. Kibum sudah jatuh berlutut di belakang Siwon sambil menangis. Siwon menurunkan tubuhnya dan memeluk kibum dengan erat.

"Yeobo, sudahlah. Restui mereka berdua yeobo"

"Apa yang kau fikirkan yeobo? Tidak mungkinn aku merestui hubungan mereka ini"

"Yeobo, kau sudah tahu tentang hal itu kan. Semuanya akan percuma"

"Terserah saja"

"Yeobo ah"

"Baiklah, aku merestui kalian berdua. Kau, Choi Siwon jangan sekali-kali melukai Angel Prince kami"

"Ahjussi… Gomawo ahjussi, aku akan menjaga Kibummie" ujar Siwon dengan sangat riang sambil membungkuk kearah Mr. Kim. Kibum yang mendengarnya semakin menangis keras. "Uljima Bummie ah"

"Appa khamsahamnida"

"Sudahlah, lagipula Appa tidak bisa menyalahi sebuah takdir. Cepatlah menikah dan berikan appa seorang cucu…"

"Maksud appa?" Tanya Kibum dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Kau istimewa Bummie. Kau bisa hamil seperti seorang yeoja. Jadi, CHoi Siwon jangan berani melakukan hal itu sebelum menikah. Arasseo"

"Ne ahjussi.."

"Panggil saja Appa mulai sekarang"

Sebuah ijin dari keluarga Kim sudah diterimanya, hanya tinggal sebuah ijin lagi dan siwon fikir kali ini tidak akan semudah yang pertama.

Beberapa hari setelahnya, kedua pasangan itu kembali mencoba peruntungan mereka. Sekarang mereka sudah ada dikediaman keluarga Choi yang begitu mewah.

"Wonnie ah, kamu pulang nak" kata Mrs. Choi yang melihat anaknya pulang.

"Ne umma. Abojie ada umma?"

"Kenapa mencari Appa, hm?" Tanya seorang namja paruh baya dari lantai 2.

"Ada yang ingin Wonnie bicarakan dengan aboji dan umma"

Kedua orangtua itu segera duduk dikursi dan dihadapannya ada Siwon juga Kibum.

"Bicaralah sekarang" ujar sang Appa.

"Aku dan Kibum sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih abojie"

"Appa sudah tahu. Appa kira kau akan langsung memberitahukannya pada appa, tapi ternyata kau membutuhkan waktu begitu lama untuk mengakuinya"

"Maksud appa? Appa sudah tahu tentang hubunganku dan Kibum"

"Ne, appa sudah lama mengetahuinya. Wonnie berdirilah"

Siwon berdiri dan mendekat kearah Appanya dan Plak… terdengar sebuah tamparan, lumayan keras tapi tidak terlalu menyakitkan.

"Itu karena kau tidak langsung memberitahu pada Appa. Masa Appa harus melihat kalian berdua bercumbu dulu untuk mengetahui semuanya"

"Maksud appa?"

"Appa pergi ke apartemenmu beberapa bulan yang lalu. Appa melihat pintu apartemenmu yang tidak tertutup, saat appa massuk kalian sedang asyik bercumbu di ruang tengah"

"Mianhae appa. Jadi sekarang appa merestui kami?"

"Ne, lagipula Mr. Kim sudah memberitahuku semuanya kemarin. Jadi tidak ada masalah untuk menentang hubungan kalian kan. Dan masalah dengan Ceo-mu, appa dan Mr. kim sudah mengaturnya. Sekarang tinggal meminta restu pada ELF kalian"

"Khamsahamnida appa…"

"Khamsahamnida ahjuss" ucap Kiibum yang sejak tadi hanya diam saja.

"Panggil saja Appa Bummie. Sekarang kau juga anak appa, sama dengan Siwon dan Jiwon"

"Khamsahamnida Appa"

`end of flashback`

Siwon sedang focus menyetir, sedangkan Kibum mengalihkan pandangannya kearah taman yang mereka lewati. Dia sangat ingat taman yang ia lihat sekarang adalah taman dimana Ia dan Siwon sering berkencan.

"Bummie ah, ayo turun" ujar Siwon yang entah sejak kapan sudah membukakan pintu untuk Kibum.

"Hmm, ne hyung"

Siwon menggenggam tangan Kibum dan memasuki rumah Siwon. Kibum menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat Cloudy, berlari kearahnya. Cloudy adalah seekor anak anjing dari ras Golden retriever yang 1 bulan lalu Kibum temukan di taman yang ada di dekat rumah Siwon. Kibum mengangkat Cloudy dan membawanya masuk.

"Wonnie ah…Bummie ah, kalian datang" ujar Mrs. Choi yang sedang menata meja makan.

"Ne umma. Kami sedang tidak ada jadwal, jadi kami putuskan untuk mampir. Lagipula, umma juga bilang ingin bertemu dengan calon menantu umma kan" kata Siwon sambil memakan buah apel yang ada dimeja makan.

"Kau ini. Bummie ah, neo gwenchana?"

"Ne umma, nan gwenchana"

"Syukurlah. Lalu bagaimana dengan syutting filmmu?"

"Lusa, Bummie akan mulai mendalami peran dan akan langsung dilanjutkan dengan syutting umma. Untuk itu, Bummie sudah memutuskan untuk vakum sejenak dari Super Junior untuk lebih focus pada karir acting…" ujar Kibum dengan lirih sambil melihat kearah Siwon.

"Kami akan selalu mendukungmu Bummie. Bukan begitu Siwon ah?" ujar Mr. Choi yang baru saja turun bersama Jiwon.

"Ne? ah ne, kami akan mendukungmu Bummie. Jadi jangan khawatir tentang hal itu"

Dari nada suara sang kekasih, kibum bisa menebak jika Siwon masih berat untuk melepaskannya. Jujur, dia juga tidak ingin Vakum dari Super Junior. Tapi, acting juga adalah impiannya dan Siwon sangat tahu itu.

"Khamsahamnida umma, appa dan Jiwon ah"

^Kibum pov^

Sudah 1 hari berlalu dan itu berarti kepergianku dari dorm ini juga semakin cepat. Seharian kemarin, aku menemani Siwonnie hyung latihan dengan member lain untuk perform Sorry sorry. Siwonnie hyung bersikap begitu tenang saat itu. Dia hanya diam dan menggenggam tanganku dengan sangat erat, seolah tak ingin aku pergi. Aku benci saat dia bersikap seperti ini. Aku sangat benci saat dia bersikap begitu tenang, padahal aku tahu dia sangat tertekan.

"wonnie hyung…" panggilku padanya yang sedang duduk di balkon dorm dan menikmati matahari pagi yang baru saja muncul, menggantikan sang rembulan.

"Ne..."

Aku memberikan secangkir cappuccino padanya dan duduk tepat disampingnya. Hari ini adalah hari yang menyenangkan dan menyedihkan bagiku. Yah, hari ini adalah hari dimana aku akan pergi dari dorm ini dan entah kapan bisa kembali lagi.

"Hyung akan berangkat jam berapa hari ini?"

"Setelah kau berangkat Bummie…"

"Mianhae. Mian, kalau aku harus bersikap egois seperti ini pada hyung dan member yang lain. Hyung tahu sendiri 'kan, kalau ini mimpi yang sudah aku inginkan sejak dulu. Menjadi seorang actor. Tapi, aku juga sangat bahagia bisa menjadi member dari Super Junior. Bernyanyi, menari dan melakukan semuanya bersama kalian adalah hal paling menyenangkan dalam hidupku. Bertemu dengan hyungdeul dan Kyuhyun adalah sebuah keberuntunganku, termasuk bertemu dengan hyung bahkan bisa menjadi kekasih hyung" ujarku dengan lirih. Air mata bodoh ini, mengalir dan membasahi kedua pipiku.

"Sudah hentikan ucapanmu itu" ujar Siwon hyung sambil memelukku dengan erat.

"Mianhae hyung, jeongmal mianhae. Aku berjanji, aku akan segera kembali hyung"

"Ne, hyung percaya. Uljimma…" kata siwon hyung sambil mencium pipiku. Aku segera memeluk siwon hyung dengan sangat erat.

Siwon hyung memelukku dengan begitu erat, begitu pula denganku. Menikmati kenyamanan tubuhnya yang mungkin saja untuk beberapa bulan kedepan tidak bisa aku nikmati lagi. Siwon hyung melepas pelukannya padaku dan mendekatkan wajahnya kepadaku. Siwon hyung menciumku dengan begitu lembut. Tidak ada lumatan, hanya saling menempelkan saja dan itu cukup bagiku. Ciuman Siwon hyung yang seperti ini, yang selalu membuatku semakin mencintainya. Ciumannya itu seperti mengekspresikan rasa cintanya padaku.

"Saranghae. Hyung akan merindukanmu Bummie. Tapi hyung akan usahakan untuk melihat keadaanmu nanti"

"Nado hyung…"

"Sudahlah, sekarang kita kembali kekamar dan menyiapkan pakaianmu. Kajja" ajaknya sambil menarik tanganku menuju kamar kami.

^end Kibum pov^

Sekitar jam 9 pagi, beberapa kru film Kibum sudah datang untuk menjemputnya. Barang-barang keperluan kibum juga sudah dibawa.

"Hyungdeul dan Kyuhyun ah aku akan sangat merindukan kalian. Jaga kesehatan kalian ne. Heechul hyung, jangan sering-sering bertengkar dengan Hangeng hyung dan jaga Heebum dengan baik-baik. Kyuhyun ah, jagakan hyungdeul untukku ne. siwonnie hyung, aku akan segera kembali…" ujar Kibum pada member yang mengantarnya sampai di basement dorm mereka.

Siwon berjalan mendekati Kibum dan dengan tiba-tiba langsung mencium bibir kibum dengan lembut. Keduanya meneteskan air mata saat bibir mereka saling bersentuhan. Siwon meletakkan dahinya di dahi Kibum sehingga jarak mereka juga semakin dekat.

"Saranghae Bummie ah. Hati-hati ne…" kata Siwon sambil mengecup dahi Kibum

"Nado hyung. Ne, aku akan berhati-hati dan hyung juga"

"Ne, pergilah kau sudah di tunggu…"

"Annyeong hyung…" ujar Kibum yang lalu mulai masuk kedalam Van itu.

"Aku akan menunggumu dan saat kau kembali, aku akan memberikanmu sebuah kejutan bummie…" gumam Siwon saat melihat Van yang dinaiki Kibum tadi sudah menjauh dari pandangannya.

TBC

Fanfic gaje muncul lagi. Gomawo untuk reviewnya, maaf ya ga bisa balas satu-satu tapi aku baca kok. Udah sedikit dipanjangkan kok ceritanya. Keep reading and review ne.

Gomawo, jeongmal gomawoyo `bow`


	4. True love 3

`VYNDANIKA WORLD`

Cast : Siwon, Kibum and another Super Junior member

Another cast : Girls Generation and DBSK

Sejak hari itu, keduanya benar-benar sibuk dan terhanyut dalam pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Kibum yang sibuk menyesuaikan diri dengan perannya dan juga Siwon beserta member lain yang sibuk mempromosikan lagu-lagu dialbum mereka. Semua member Super Junior sekarang sudah berada di backstage inkigayo. Mereka baru saja selesai perform.

"Siwon ah, neo gwenchana? Sejak tadi kau terlihat tidak fokus" Tanya Leeteuk saat melihat dongsaengnya itu hanya terdiam sambil memegang ponselnya.

"Ah, nan gwenchana hyung…"

"Jangan mengkhawatirkannya Jung soo ah. Dia baik-baik saja, hanya sedang merindukan uri snow white" ujar Heechul yang sedang mengganti pakaiannya.

"Kibum. Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang Heechul ah?"

"Dia baik-baik saja, hanya beberapa hari yang lalu dia demam tinggi"

"Demam? Kibummie demam hyung? Kenapa hyung tidak memberitahuku?" Tanya Siwon yang sekarang sudah berdiri di hadapan Heechul.

"Aku baru saja diberitahu Kibum hyung hari ini. Tenanglah, dia sudah membaik. Mungkin cuaca disana yang tidak cocok untuknya" kata Heechul yang berusaha menenangkan salah satu dongsaeng kesayangannya itu.

"Aku minta nomor ponsel Kibum hyung" ujar Siwon sambil menyodorkan ponselnya pada Heechul.

Heechul langsung mengetikkan nomor ponsel manager hyung mereka. Setelah itu, Siwon langsung keluar dari ruang ganti menuju basement sambil menghubungi nomor manager mereka.

"Yeobseo Kibum hyung. Bisakah aku bicara dengan Bummie"

"Siwon ah. Tunggu sebentar ne, kibum masih dikamar mandi. Kibum ah, siwon ingin bicara denganmu"

Lalu tak lama, siwon bisa mendengar suara kibum. "Yeobseo wonnie hyung"

"Bummie ah, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ne, aku baik-baik saja. Pasti Heechul hyung yang memberitahumu tentang kondisiku. Iya kan hyung?"

"Ne, dia secara tidak sengaja menceritakannya tadi. Kenapa tidak memberitahuku, hm?"

"Aku tahu watakmu seperti apa hyung. Kalau aku memberitahumu, kau pasti akan langsung meninggalkan jadwalmu dan akan langsung kelokasiku"

"Hahaha, kau tahu saja Bummie ah. Sudah 3 bulan, aku tidak bertemu denganmu. Bogoshippo"

"Nado hyung. Bagaimana keadaan dorm? Apakah Heechul hyung masih sering bertengkar dengan Hankyung hyung?"

"Ne, kau seperti tidak tahu mereka saja. Apa kau tahu Bummie ah, mereka semua sekarang lebih sering bermesraan di dorm. Hanya aku dan SHindong hyung saja yang tidak punya pasangan di dorm ini"

"Mianhae hyung…"

"Gwenchana Love. Bukankah besok juga hari terakhirmu syutting?"

"Ne, besok adalah syutting terakhir. Setelah itu, kami akan berlibur ke Jeju untuk 1 minggu hyung. Setelah itu, baru aku kembali ke Seoul"

"1 minggu? Itu berarti aku harus menunggu selama 1 minggu lagi" Tanya Siwon dengan nada yang sangat menyedihkan.

"Mungkin bisa lebih hyung. Aku juga harus kembali ke USA untuk melihat sekolah acting yang waktu itu direkomendasikan oleh sajangnim" ujar Kibum dengan sangat ringan.

Mendengar kata sekolah dan USA membuat Siwon berfikir bahwa dia tidak akan bertemu dengan Kibumnya dalam waktu dekat. "sekolah acting?"

"Ne, selama proses syutting kemarin sajangnim memberikanku sebuah rekomendasi sekolah acting yang bagus di USA. Dia ingin aku mengasah aktingku lebih dalam lagi"

"Dan kau menerimanya?"

"Aku hanya bilang, aku akan memikirkannya terlebih dahulu" ujarnya lirih.

"Dan aku yakin kau pasti akan menerimanya 'kan?"

"Aku belum tahu hyung…"

"Huft, ya sudahlah. Lakukan saja apa yang menurutmu paling baik. Annyeong" kata Siwon yang langsung memutuskan hubungan telpon itu.

Siwon meletakkan ponselnya diatas meja nakas yang ada disamping tempat tidurnya. Dia melihat ponselnya yang sejak tadi bergetar. Kibum sejak tadi berusaha menghubunginya tapi Siwon mengabaikannya, dia butuh ketenangan kali ini. Siwon masuk kedalam kamar mandi, setelah keluar dia mengecek ponselnya dan ternyata sudah ada begitu banyak panggilan tak terjawab di ponselnya.

Tok…tokk…

"Siwon ah…" panggil Leeteuk dari luar kamarnya.

"Waeyo hyung?"

"Kibum… Kibum terjatuh dari tangga di tempat syuttingnya…"

"MWO?" Tanya Siwon dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Ne, dia masih di lokasi. Beberapa kru sudah membawanya ke rumah sakit"

"Rumah sakit mana hyung?"

"Rumah sakit pusat. Syutting mereka hari ini di Seoul"

Siwon langsung mengambil jaketnya dan kunci mobilnya. Dia langsung kerumah sakit pusat. Fikirannya benar-benar kacau, hanya Kibum yang saat ini ada di fikirannya. Dia langsung memarkirkan begitu saja mobilnya di depan lobi, lalu menyerahkan kuncinya pada satpam yang ada disitu.

"Kim Kibum. Baru masuk hari ini, dimana?"

"Tuan Kim Kibum diruang perawatan dilantai 2 nomor 218"

"Khamsahamnida" ujar Siwon sambil berlari kearah lift. Dia menunggu lift, tapi tak kunjung terbuka. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menaiki tangga darurat. Dia terus berlari menaiki tangga itu satu persatu. Sampai di lantai 2, dia segera mencari ruangan Kibum.

Fikirannya benar-benar kacau saat ini. Siwon sangat tahu, sifat dari kekasihnya itu. kibum memang berwajah dingin dan cool, tapi siwon sangat tahu kalau Kibum bukan tipikal orang yang bisa menahan sakit dan kibum sangat tidak suka merasakan sakit. Siwon membuka begitu saja pintu ruang rawat Kibum, tapi tidak ada satu orangpun diruanngan itu.

"Siwonnie hyung" panggil sebuah suara yang bergitu ia kenal.

"Bummie ah…" ucap Siwon saat melihat Kibum ada dibelakangnya dengan senyuman membunuhnya itu.

"Wonnie hyung, kenapa bisa ada disini?" Tanya Kibum namun tidak dijawab oleh Siwon. Siwon masih memperhatikan kekasihnya itu, lalu memeluk Kibbum dengan erat.

"Gwenchanayo?"

"Ne, nan gwenchana hyung"

"Jinjja? Bagaimana kalau kita periksa secara keseluruhan?"

"Tidak usah hyung, aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit retak saja. Hyung tidak usah khawatir"

"Tidak usah khawatir kau bilang? Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang berhenti bersikap ceroboh dan membuatku khawatir?" kata Siwon sambil mencubit hidung Kibum.

"Appo hyung. itu juga bukan sepenuhnya kesalahanku. Itu salah Wonnie hyung, siapa suruh hyung tidak menjawab telponku dan justru mengabaikanku" jelas Kibum sambil mengerucutkan bibrnya dan terlihat semakin menggemaskan dimata Siwon.

Cup…. Siwon mengecup cepat bibir merah kibum yang mengerucut itu. kibum memegang bibirnya dan wajahnya langsung berubah merah.

"Mianhae. Kau tahukan, bagaimana hyung. Hyung tidak akan ingin berbicara, jika hyung masih emosi. Seharusnya kau tahu tentang hal itu Love"

"Tapi kan hyung juga tahu, aku tidak bisa didiamkan…"

"Arasseo, mianhae ne. Lebih baik kita masuk ne" ujar Siwon sambil berdiri dan mendorong kursi roda Kibum.

"Wonnie hyung, tadi Sajangnim kesini dan menawarkan lagi tentang sekolah yang waktu itu" ujar Kibum, sedangkan Siwon sedang mengangkat kibum keatas tempat tidurnya.

"Lalu, apa keputusanmu?" Tanya Siwon sambil merapikan rambut kibum.

"Aku menolaknya…" ujarnya lirih dengan nada menyesal.

"Wae? Bukankah kau menginginkan hal itu juga?"

"Ne, pada awalnya aku menginginkannya. Tapi, aku juga berfikir. Jika aku menerimanya, itu berarti aku harus vakum sangat panjang dari Super Junior. Meninggalkan member yang lain, meninggalkan ELF dan pastinya meninggalkan hyung juga. Aku tidak akan bisa hyung, lagipula masih ada banyak sekolah acting di Korea" jelas KIbum.

"Memang ada begitu banyak sekolah acting disini. Tapi hanya disekolah yang direkomendasikan sajangnim yang benar-benar kau sukai. Aku mengenalmu Bummie"

"Aniy, hyung tidak tahu apa-apa. Aku tidak terlalu menyukai sekolah itu" ucap Kibum sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jendela. Siwon menghela nafasnya dan duduk di ranjang Kibum. Siwon memegang dagu Kibum dan mengarahkannya untuk memandangnya.

"Tatap kedua mataku dan katakan kau tidak menyukai sekolah itu"

Kibum menatap mata Kibum. Dia sangat ingin mengalihkan pandangannya dan tidak mengikuti perintah Siwon, karena dia tahu siwon bisa melihat kejujuran ataupun kebohongan hanya dengan menatap matanya.

"Aku tidak menyukai sekolah itu dan aku tidak akan menerima sekolah itu" kata Kibum dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Geotjimal…" ucap siwon lirih.

"Apa aku salah, jika aku tidak ingin meninggalkan kalian terutama dirimu?"

"Aniy, kau tidak salah. Tapi itu mimpimu Bummie, hyung tahu kau sangat menginginkannya"

"Aniyo. Aku tidak menginginkannya. Aku ingin tetap disini, bersama member yang ain, bersama ELF, dan bersamamu hyung"

"Pergilah dan terima tawaran itu. Member yang lain, ELF dan aku akan selalu mendukungmu. Pergilah dan kejar mimpimu"

"ANDWAE… aku tidak akan pergi"

"Bummie ah…."

"Aku tidak pergi hyung. Aku ingin disini bersama kalian semua"

"Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala? Kau tahu 'kan, aku bukan orang yang egois. Aku tidak mau memaksakan kehendakku dan membuatmu kehilangan sebuah kesempatan emas. Aku yakin, member yang lain juga bersikap seperti itu" ujar Siwon dengan nada yang mulai meninggi.

"SHIRREOOOOO!" teriak kibum sambil menutupi kedua telinganya.

"Bummie…"

"Aku benci hyung. Apa hyung tidak tahu seberapa bingungnya aku. Aku memang menyukai acting dan jujur, aku cukup tertarik pada sekolah itu. Tapi aku juga tidak ingin egois hyung, aku tidak mau melepaskan tanggung jawabku sebagai member Super Junior. Aku tidak mau pergi dengan resiko kalau aku akan jauh dari kalian dan tidak bertemu kalian. Aku tidak mau hyung" ucap Kibum sambil menangis. Air matanya sudah membasahi kedua pipi pucatnya itu dan membuat Siwon semakin sakit melihatnya.

"Pergilah Kibum. Kami akan selalu mendukung semua keputusanmu" ujar sebuah suara dengan nada yang begitu bijak.

"Leeteuk hyung…"

"Pergilah dan ambil kesempatan itu. kami tidak ingin menghalangi mimpimu dengan cara menahanmu bersama kami"

"Maksud hyung?"

"Hyung akan menemui sajangnim dan memberitahunya kalau kau menerima tawaran itu" ujar Leeteuk yang langsung berbalik kearah pintu. Kibum yang melihat Leeteuk akan pergi, langsung turun dari tempat tidurnya tanpa mengingat kakinya yang masih terlilit perban itu.

"ARGHH….." pekiknya keras sambil terkapar dibawah tempat tidurnya.

"BUMMIEE…" pekik semua member yang ada diruangan itu.

Siwon langsung mendekati Kibum dan mengecek kaki Kibum. Kibum masih meringis kesakitan dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir, pencampuran dari rasa sakit dan rasa sesak di hatinya.

"Bummie, gwenchana Love?" Tanya Siwon dengan nada yang sangat khawatir.

"Wonnie hyung, aku tidak ingin pergi. Aku ingin tetap disini, hiks"

"Arasseo, kau tidak akan pergi dan tetap disini. Uljima love" kata Siwon sambil memeluk Kibum dengan erat.

"Aku tidak ingin pergi"

"Ne, kau tetap disini bersama kami. Hyung, bisakah memanggilkan dokter. Sepertinya kaki Kibum harus diperiksa" kata Siwon pada semua Hyungnya dengan masih memeluk Kibum yang masih terisak dipelukannya.

"Arasseo, aku akan memanggil dokter dulu" kata Leeteuk.

Siwon mengangkat tubuh Kibum dan menidurkannya di ranjang itu lagi. Dia mengelus rambut panjang kibum yang belum di potong.

"Hey, berhentilah menangis. Kau membuatku semakin tersiksa Love. Uljima" kata Siwon sambil menghapus air mata Kibum.

"Hiks… hiks…" tangis Kibum semakin menjadi, membuat semua orang di ruangan itu terdiam dan memandangi Snow White super junior itu. kibum adalah sosok namja yang cool dan kuat dimata member yang lain. Dia tidak pernah menangis dan selalu menjadi member yang paling kuat dalam mengontrol emosinya. Tapi kali ini, dia menangis untuk pertama kalinya dihadapan mereka.

Siwon memeluk Kibum dengan sangat erat dan berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya itu. "Aku mohon, berhentilah. Jangan menangis lagi Love" ujar Siwon dengan lirih.

"Hyung…" ucap Kibum lirih saat merasakan bahunya basah.

"Uljima, kau tahu kan betapa aku tidak tahan melihat tangisanmu"

"Mianhae hyung"

"Gwenchana. Uljimma" ujar Siwon sambil mencium dahi Kibum.

"Siwon ah. Dokter ingin memeriksa kaki Kibum"

Siwon sedikit menyingkir dan membiarkan dokter memeriksa kaki Kibum. Siwon menggenggam tangan Kibum saat melihat kibum menahan sakit di kakinya.

"Bagaimana Dok?" Tanya Siwon.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja. Hasil rontsen sudah keluar dan keretakkan di kaki Kibum ssi tidak terlalu parah, sekitar 2 minggu sudah akan membaik"

"Khamsahamnida"

"Baiklah, saya permisi terlebih dahulu"

"Leeteuk hyung, aku tidak mau pergi. Aku ingin disini bersama kalian saja" ucapnya dengan air mata yang masih mengalir.

Leeteuk mendekat ke tempat tidur Kibum dan memeluknya erat. "Arasseo, kau akan tetap disini bersama kami. Uljima, hyung tidak suka melihat Snow White Super Junior menangis seperti ini"

"Gomawo hyung. Gomawo" ujar Kibum dengan lirih.

"Cheonmaneyo saeng. Kami harus kembali sekarang, masih ada jadwal. Siwon akan menemanimu, karena jadwalnya kosong hari ini. Kami pamit dulu dan cepat sembuh uri Snow White"

"Ne hyung, gomawo"

Satu persatu member Super Junior keluar dari ruang rawatnya, meninggalkan sepasang kekasih itu.

"Hyung, berbaringlah disampingku" pinta Kibum pada Siwon. Siwon tanpa disuruh lagi segera naik keatas tempat tidur Kibum dan memeluk Kibum. Mereka saling memejamkan mata dan merasakan kehangatan yang mereka dapatkan satu sama lain. 3 bulan tidak bertemu, membuat keduanya benar-benar merindukan saat-saat seperti ini. Setiap menit bahkan detik yang mereka lewati saat ini, menjadi hal yang paling berharga bagi keduanya.

"Bogoshippo Bummie ah"

"Nadobogoshippo hyung"

"Apa kau tahu? Selama tidak ada dirimu di dorm, aku merasa suasana kamar kita terasa aneh…"

"Aneh? Waeyo?" Tanya Kibum sambil memeluk Siwon lebih erat lagi.

"Rasanya begitu dingin dan membuatku tidak nyaman. Mungkin karena tidak ada dirimu disana yang biasanya selalu menghangatkanku"

"Hyung sedang merayuku, hm?" ucap Kibum sambil memukul dada Siwon pelan.

"Aniy, memang begitu kenyataannya. Sudah malam, lebih baik kau tidur ne" ujar Siwon sambil mengecup kening Kibum.

"Jaljayo hyung"

"Jljayo Bummie ah"

Sudah semenjak 1 minggu yang lalu Kibum keluar dari rumah sakit. Dia harus kembali ke lokasi syutting untuk scene terakhir film Joomonjin. Siwon tidak menemani Kibum hari ini, karena dia ada latihan di SM.

"Baiklah, kerja yang bagus. Khamsahamnida untuk kerjasamanya" ujar sang sutradara kepada para Pemain dan Kru.

"Khamsahamnida…" ujar semuanya termasuk Kibum.

"Kibum ah, sekarang kita kembali ke penginapan dan membereskan pakaianmu. Kita akan kembali ke Seoul hari ini juga. Sajangnim ingin berbicara denganmu" kata sang manager.

"Apa sajangnim ingin membahas tentang tawarannya waktu itu?"

"Entahlah, lebih baik kita bergegas. Jadi kita tidak terlalu siang sampai di Seoul"

Tanpa menjawab lagi, Kibum segera pamit kepada sang sutradara, para kru dan pemain yang lalu. Setelahnya dia masuk kedalam mobil sang manager menuju ke penginapan dan dilanjutkan perjalanan ke Seoul.

Seoul, 11 a.m

Kesebelas member Super Junior sedang latihan. Satu orang member yang tidak ikut latihan saat itu adalah Siwon. Siwon saat ini sedang ada di sebuah ruangan bersama salah satu member Girl's Generation Tiffany. Siwon mengikuti latihannya dengan baik, sebelum Tiffany datang dan mengatakan ada sedikit keperluan dengan siwon.

"Oppa. Aku mencintai oppa. Sudah sangat lama, semenjak trainee. Oppa, aku ingin oppa menjadi namjachinguku"

"Itu tidak mungkin Tiff. Kau sendiri tahu 'kan, hubunganku dan Kibum. Semua orang di perusahaan ini mengetahuinya"

"Ne, aku tahu tentang hubungan kalian. Tapi aku tidak peduli oppa. Tidak masalah kalau aku menjadi selingkuhan oppa"

"Hahaha, itu sangat tidak mungkin Tiff. Kibum adalah satu-satunya orang yang aku sayang dan cintai. Lupakanlah semuanya. Kau cantik, baik dan suaramu juga bagus. Aku yakin ada begitu banyak namja yang mencintaimu"

"Aku tidak mau yang lain oppa. Aku hanya ingin oppa" ujar Tiffany sambil memeluk Siwon erat.

"Tiff, lepaskan pelukanmu sekarang. Sekeras apapun kau mencoba, aku tidak akan pernah bersamamu"

Tiffany tidak mendengarkan ucapan Siwon, dia justru menarik kepala Siwon mendekat kearahnya dan mencium bibir joker namja itu.

"Wonnie hyung…" siwon mendengar suara bergetar itu. suara yang sangat ia kenal, suara seseorang yang ia cintai. Siwon mendorong tubuh Tiffany dan melihat kearah pintu, disana Kibum sudah berdiri dengan tatapan penuh kesakitan.

"Bummie…"

Kibum langsung pergi dari ruangan itu. siwon melihat kearah Tiffany dan memandangnya tajam,"kau puas? Jika terjadi sesuatu dengan hubungan kami, bisa kupastikan kau tidak akan pernah hidup dengan tenang" ancam Siwon yng lalu menyusul Kibum.

Siwon berusaha mengejar Kibum. Dari jauh dia melihat Kibum memasuki ruang CEO. Siwon berjalan mendekat dan berdiri di luar ruangan itu.

"Sajangnim memanggilku" ucap Kibum dari dalam. Siwon semakin menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Ne, aku ingin menanyakan tentang keputusan akhirmu mengenai rekomendasiku waktu itu"

"Sekolah acting yang waktu itu sajangnim tawarkan padaku"

"Ne. Bagaimana Kim Ki Bum?"

"Aku… aku akan mengambil kesempatan itu. bukankah Sajangnim mengatakan, kesempatan tidak akan pernah datang untuk kedua kalinya" ujar Kibum dengan dingin. Sedangkan diluar ruangan, Siwon yang mendengarnya terlihat begitu shock.

"Keputusan yang sangat bagus, Kim Ki Bum. Dengan begini sudah dipastikan kau akan vakum dari Super Junior dalam waktu yang belum bisa ditentukan. Semua kegiatanmu akan segera diakhiri, kegiatan yang boleh kau ikuti hanya syutting untuk drama dan film saja. Apa kau mengerti Kim Ki bum"

"Ne algesaemnida"

"Keluarlah, mengenai keberangkatanmu dan yang lainnya akan aku beritahu secepatnya"

"Ne sajangnim"

Kibum berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. Dia melihat kearah Siwon yang berdiri didepan ruangan CEO mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kim Ki Bum?" Tanya Siwon sambil memandang kekasihnya.

"Mwo? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa" ujar Kibum dengan dingin.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba menerima tawaran itu?"

"Bukankah itu hakku hyung?" ujarnya lagi dengan masih menggunakan nada dinginnya itu.

"Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba. Bukankah waktu itu kau bilang tidak ingin menerima tawaran itu. kau bilang, kau tidak ingin meninggalkan member yang lain, ELF dan aku"

"Iya, aku memang pernah mengatakan itu. Tapi kejadian hari ini mengubah pemikiranku. Aku yakin member yang lain dan ELF pasti akan mengerti juga mendukung keinginanku, sedangkan hyung… bukankah aku sudah tidak penting lagi buat hyung. Jadi, dengan ataupun tanpa dukungan hyung aku akan tetap pergi" kata Kibum yang lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Siwon.

Siwon menahan tangan Kibum, saat Kibum melewatinya. "Itu tidak seperti yang kau fikirkan Bummie. Kau salah paham Love, aku bisa menjelaskannya"

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak butuh penjelasan. Kalau hyung sedang dalam pekerjaan dan melakukan ciuman, aku mengerti karena hyung melakukan itu dalam konteks sebuah profesionalitas. Tapi ini… ini kantor bukan lokasi syutting maupun panggung yang membutuhkan ke profesionalitasan hyung. Bukankah itu berarti hyung sudah mengkhianatiku?" ucapnya dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca hanya tinggal menunggu air mata itu jatuh saja.

Siwon melepas cengkraman tangannya di lengan Kibum dan membiarkan Kibum pergi. Berakhir? Apakah hubungannya dan Kibum akan berakhir?

"Oppa…" panggil seseorang yang merupakan pelaku utama semua kekacauan ini.

"Kau, ikut denganku" kata Siwon sambil menarik tangan Tiffany dengan keras dan membawanya menemui Kibum.

Siwon masuk kedalam ruang latihan Super Junior dengan Tiffany di belakangnya. Semua member yang sedang berkumpul mengelilingi Kibum, langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Siwon dan Tiffany.

"Siwon ah, kenapa kau membawa gadis itu masuk?" Tanya Heechul dengan nada marah.

"Tiff, jelaskan pada Kibum apa yang sebenarnya terjadi"

"Apa maksudnya ini Siwon?" Tanya Hangeng yang kali ini angkat suara.

"Biarkan dia menjelaskan semuanya" kata Kibum.

"Sebenarnya… sebenarnya aku dan siwon oppa memang menjalin sebuah hubungan di belakang Kibum Oppa. Hubungan kami sudah berjalan 2 bulan dan itu saat oppa sedang melakukan syutting. Siwon oppa ingin mengakhiri hubungan kalian berdua, tapi dia takut menyakiti oppa"

"KAU…." Bentak Siwon.

Kibum berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri siwon. Dia menatap Siwon nanar.

Plak…. Kibum menampar Siwon dengan keras. Siwon merasakan pipinya memanas, tapi apa yang dilihatnya sekarang jauh lebih menyakitkan. Kibumnya menangis lagi.

"Kita putus saja hyung…"

"Bummie…"

"Itu adalah keputusan yang terbaik. Tidak perlu takut menyakitiku, karena kali ini aku yang meminta putus darimu"

"Ini tidak seperti itu, Bummie. Aku bisa menjelaskan, ku mohon mengertilah"

"Aku sudah lelah dengan ini semua. Kenapa harus selalu aku yang mengerti dirimu hyung. Dulu, aku selalu mengerti dengan semua fanservice yang kau lakukan. Dulu aku juga mengerti dengan kedekatanmu dengan semua yeoja itu. Tapi kali ini… ini adalah yang terakhir. Kita putus saja, biar aku yang menjelaskan pada para Appa dan Umma"

"Bummie ah…"

"Sudah berakhir hyung, semua sudah berakhir" gumam Kibum lirih dan pergi dari ruangan itu.

"KAU PUAS TIFFANY. PUAS MENGHANCURKAN HIDUPKU? KENAPA KAU MELAKUKANNYA DI SAAT AKU AKAN MELAKUKAN MELAMARNYA? KENAPA? KAU BENAR-BENAR MENGHANCURKAN SEMUANYA TIFFANY HWANG!" teriak Siwon dengan sangat keras, membuat semua orang diruangan itu terkejut. Siwon langsung keluar dan mengejar Kibum.

"Apa maksudnya Siwon oppa?" Tanya Tiffany.

"Kau bodoh Tiffany. Kau benar-benar menghancurkan hidupnya. Dia akan melamar Kibum sebentar lagi, tepatnya saat Anniversary mereka yang kedua saat SBS GAYO DAEJUN nanti" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Melamar?" Tanya semua orang yang ada diruangan itu.

"Ne, dia akan melamar Kibum dihadapan ELF saat kita perform di SBS nanti. Dia sudah merencanakan semuanya. Dia juga sudah memesan sebuah cincin, aku baru saja mengambilnya hari ini. Dia juga sudah menyiapkan scenario untuk membuat sebuah proposal yang akan membuat Kibum terharu. Dia sudah menyiapkan semuanya selama 4 bulan ini dan kau menghancurkannya hanya dalam 1 hari" terang Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

"Benarkah itu Kyu?" Tanya Leeteuk.

"Ne hyung, aku, changmin dan Jiwon yang membantunya mengurus semua yang diperlukan"

Kyuhyun langsung mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Changmin. "Changmin ah, semuanya gagal. Kibum hyung putus dengan Siwon hyung dan dia memutuskan untuk menerima tawaran dari sajangnim. Bicaralah dengannya dan bujuk dia…."

"…"

"Aku tahu, dia sangat keras kepala. Tapi hanya kau yang dia dengarkan saat seperti ini. Akan percuma jika aku, heechul hyung ataupun Donghae hyung yang menasehatinya, diia tidak akan mendengarkan kami. Ku mohon, apa kau mau perjuangan kita berakhir sia-sia"

"…"

"Ne, nanti hubungi aku secepatnya"

"Bagaimana Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Entahlah Ming. Changmin dan Siwon hyung akan berusaha menahannya. Kalau misalnya changmin tetap tidak bisa menahan Kibum hyung, aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang akan kita lakukan" kata Kyuhyun sambil menghela nafasnya berat.

_'kau bodoh Tiff' _rutuk Tiffany dalam hati.

TBC

Gomawo yang sudah comment dan baca cerita gaje ini. Kali ini sudah diperpanjang lagi, mian kalau tidak sesuai dengan harapan. Keep reading and review ya. Gomawo Jeongmal gomawoyo


	5. True love 4

`VYNDANIKA WORLD`

Cast : Siwon, Kibum and another Super Junior member

Another cast : Girls Generation and DBSK

Siwon masih berusaha mengejar Kibum, namun hasilnya nihil. Kibum masih mengabaikannya dan tidak menganggapnya sama sekali. "Bummie ah. Ku mohon dengarkan aku" ujar Siwon sambil berusaha menahan tangan Kibum.

"Sudahlah hyung, tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan lagi"

"Ada Bummie, aku mohon jangan pergi. Kau ingin melepaskan semua semuanya begitu saja?"

"Jujur aku tidak ingin hyung. Tapi…tapi semuanya sudah terjadi hyung. aku harus kembali ke Dorm dan menyiapkan semua keperluanku" ujar Kibum sambil melepaskan cengkraman tangan siwon di lengannya.

Siwon berlari dan memeluk kibum dari belakang dengan begitu erat,"Percayalah Love. Bummie, aku mohon dengarkan aku dulu. Dia menemuiku di ruang latihan dan bilang ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Lalu dia bilang kalau dia mencintaiku dan ingin aku menjadi kekasihnya, tapi aku sudah menjelaskan aku sudah mempunyai dirimu Bummie hanya dirimu seorang dan tiba-tiba dia menciumku. Aku tidak tahu kalau dia akan bertindak sejauh itu Bummie. AKu hanya mencintaimu, tidak pernah ada orang lain. Aku hidup untuk mencintaimu, bukan untuk menyakitimu. Apa kau lupa semua perjuangan panjang kita selama ini"

Kibum hanya diam dan membiarkan siwon memeluknya dengan sangat posesive. "Apakah kau lupa saat kita meminta restu pada orangtua kita? Saat kita memohon pada sajangnim dan member lain. Saat kita meminta ijin dari ELF, apakah kau lupa semua itu? apa kau melupakan semua itu?" ujar Siwon yang mulai terisak di bahu Kibbum. Siwon semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan kibum bisa merasakan bahunya yang mulai basah.

Kibum mulai memflashback semua kejadian itu satu persatu. Saat dia harus menerima tamparan dari sang appa, saat dia harus melihat Siwon berlutut dihadapan semua member, berlutut didepan Lee sajangnim dan juga ELF. Kibum mulai terisak juga, hingga tangisnya mulai mengeras. Keduanya menangis bersama, hingga pada akhirnya tubuh keduanya jatuh terduduk. Mereka menangis bersama, untung saja basement sedang dalam keadaan sepi kecuali Changmin yang sejak tadi berdiri disana.

"Mianhae hyung, aku sudah berssikap egois seperti ini"

"Gwenchana Love. Uljimaa"

"Bagaimana ini hyung, aku sudah menerima tawaran sajangnim untuk mengikuti sekolah itu"

"Gwencha Bummie ah, bukankah itu yang kau inginkan. Pergilah kami akan menunggumu kembali disini"

"Mian hyung"

"Gwenchana Bummie ah. Sekarang pulanglah dan siapkan semuanya, ne. Nanti kita bahas lagi setelah aku pulang latihan" ucapnya sambil membantu kibum berdiri.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu. Wonnie hyung, cepatlah pulang"

"Ne, setelah latihan hyung akan langsung pulang ke dorm. Hati-hati dan jangan mengebut ne" kata Siwon sambil memakaikan seatbelt pada Kibum.

"Ne, aku tidak akan mengebut. Saranghae hyung…" ujar Kibum sambil mengecup pipi Siwon.

"Nado Love. Sampai nanti"

"Ne hyung"

Setelah mobil sang kekasih pergi, Siwon berbalik dan berniat kembali ke ruang latihan. Tapi dia berhenti saat melihat Changmin berdiri disana, sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu, hm?"

"Aniy, aku kira akan sangat sulit menjelaskan pada Ice Prince kita itu tapi ternyata tidak terlalu sulit. Itu berarti aku tidak harus turun tangan untuk menjelaskan padanya"

"Ne, tidak biasanya dia akan langsung menerima begitu saja. Dia kan sama saja denganmu, Kyuhyun dan Chullie hyung, sama-sama memiliki sifat evil"

"Hahaha, kau benar hyung dan aku baru menyadarinya"

"Terima kasih kalian sudah membantuku sampai sejauh ini. Lalu apa ada masalah dalam persiapan?"

"Aniy, semuanya lancar. Hanya tinnggal menemui produser SBS dan membagikan scenario kita pada bintang tamu yang lain. Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu. Aku harus menemui produser SBS bersama Minho. Aku pergi hyung, annyeong"

"Ne, annyeong"

Siwon kembali kedalam gedung SM dan menuju ke ruang latihan Super Junior. Dia hanya tersenyum sepanjang jalan menuju ke ruang latihan. Baginya tidak ada kebahagiaan lain selain bisa melihat Kibum, karena hanya karena seorang kim ki bum lah yang bisa membuat dunia bahagia.

Dia kembali masuk kedalam ruang latihan, setelah dia menutup pintu dia melihat semua membernya memandanginya dengan tatapan yang aneh. "Waeyo? Apa ada yang salah?"

"Kau aneh hyung. Tadi marah, sedih dan sekarang bahagia. Apa otakmu bermasalah, hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan sengit, yang lalu mendapatkan pukulan telak di kepalanya dari Heechul.

"YAKK! Magnae! Tidak bisakah kau bersikap sedikit sopan pada hyungmu, hah" ujar Heechul pada sang magnae.

"YAK, tidak bisakah hyung berbicara dengan baik-baik. Bagaimana kalau otakku yang jenius ini terluka, hyung mau bertanggung jawab"

"Kalian berdua berhenti bertengkar. Siwon ah, kau harus menjelaskan pada kami tentang rencanamu itu"

"Arasseo. Jadi rencananya…."

~other place~

Kibum hanya bisa tersenyum sepanjang jalan. Hampir saja ia melakukan tindakan bodoh, karena percaya begitu saja dengan apa yang ia lihat dan membuat hubungan keduanya hampir saja berakhir.

Alunan lagu miracle terdengar dari iphonenya. Dia mengambil ponselnya dan melihaat nama sang penelpon dan ternyata adalah Umma choi.

"Yeobseo umma" sapanya setelah memakai headsetnya.

"Eodiga chagiy?"

"Di jalan menuju ke dorm, umma"

"Kau sendiri? Tidak bersama dengan Wonnie?"

"Aniyo, wonnie masih ada latihan untuk acara akhir tahun nanti. Waeyo umma"

"Umma merindukan kalian berdua. Kau tidak ada jadwalkan? Kalau begitu temani umma mencoba sebuah toko kue baru ne?"

"Baiklah, kibumie ke rumah umma sekarang…"

"Ne, annyeong"

"Annyeong umma"

Setelah menutup telpon dari sang mertua, Kibum bberusaha menghubungi Siwon tapi nomornya tidak aktif. Jadi dia memutuskan menghubungi Heechul.

"Yeobseo Bummie ah. Waeyo?"

"Chullie hyung, apa Wonnie hyung ada?"

"Siwon sedang keluar bersama Kyuhyun, mereka menemui sonsaengnim. Kenapa tidak menghubungi ponselnya?"

"Tidak aktif hyung. Aku titip pesan saja pada hyung, bilang padanya kalau aku mau menemani umma choi mencoba sebuah toko kue yang baru dibuka. Jadi kalau dia sudah selesai latihan, suruh dia menghubungiku. Itu saja hyung, gomawo"

"Ne cheonma, biar nanti aku memberitahunya"

"Annyeong"

Kibum kembali meletakkan ponselnya di di dashbor mobilnya dan memutar mobilnya kearah rumah sang mertua. Setelah hammpir 10 menit, akhirnya mobil Porce itu memasuki halaman sebuah rumah yang cukup besar dan terlihat tampak mewah.

"Selamat datang Tuan muda Kibum" sapa beberapa orang maid yang sedang membereskan rumah itu.

"Umma dimana?"

"Nyonya besar sedang di dapur, tuan muda"

"Ya sudah, aku akan melihat umma"

Kibum masuk kedalam rumah yang berdesain eropa itu. dia terlihat sudah sangat mengenal semua ruangan yang ada di rumah itu. didapur dia melihat sang umma yang sedang membersihkan buah-buahan di meja makan. Dia mendekati mertuanya itu dan emmeluknya dari belakang.

"Kibummie, kau sudah datang"

"Ne umma. Appa mana umma?"

"Seperti tidak tahu Appamu itu saja. Dia sedang mengurus cabang barunya, karena itu Umma memintamu dan Wonnie menemani umma"

"Kita berangkat sekarang umma?"

"Ne, kalau begitu umma ganti baju dulu. kau, makanlah buah-buahan itu. apa wonnie tidak menjagamu dengan baik, kau terlihat semakin kurus Bummie"

"Nan gwenchana umma" ucap Kibum sambil memakan beberapa buah di mangkok yang sudah di potong-potong oleh umma choi.

~SM Building~

Siwon pov.

Aku dan kyuhyun baru saja keluar dari kantor sajangnim untuk memberitahukan rencana kami. Kami membutuhkan ijin darinya, karena kami membutuhkan bantuan dari artis SM yang akan hadir nantinya.

"Siwon ah, tadi Kibumie telpon. Dia akan menemani Choi ahjumma mencoba kue di toko kue yang baru buka dan dia menyuruhmu menghubunginya jika latihan sudah selesai"

"Kenapa dia menghubungimu hyung? kenapa tidak langsung menghubungiku?"

"Dia bilang, ponselmu tidak aktif"

"Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu hyung" ujarku sambil mengambil tasku.

Aku berjalan kearah basement dan berusaha menghubungi Bummie.

"Yeobseo Bummie ah. Kau dimana?"

"Latihanmu sudah selesai hyung?"

"Ne.."

"Aku dijalan menuju toko kue itu. kau datanglah hyung, di toko Heaven tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah umma"

"Ah, aku tahu toko itu. Arasseo, aku akan langsung kesana. Saranghae"

"Nado hyung"

Aku langsung masuk kedalam mobil, lalu perg dari SM. selama lampu merah, aku membuka sebuah kotak berwarna sapphire blue dan didalamnya ada dua cincin yang salah satunya akan aku sematkan di jari manisnya. Aku kembali menutup kotak itu dan mengantonginya. Saat akan mendekat kearah toko kue itu, entah mengapa jalanan mendadak macet parah. Aku memberhentikan mobilku dan keluar dari mobil.

"Dia benar-benar namja yang baik. Mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk membantu gadis kecil itu"

"Ne. Anakku mengidolakannya, dia bilang namja itu merupakan member dari Super Junior"

SUPER JUNIOR? Para ahjumma itu tidak salah ucap bukan. Aku langsung berlari kearah kerumunan dan menyuruh mereka menjauh.

"Umma…Bummie ah" ujarku lirih saat melihat umma memangku kepala Kibum, sedangkan Kibum sudah tidak sadarkan diri dengan beberapa luka dan juga darah yang terus mengalir dari kepalanya.

"Wonnie ah. Tolong Bummie…"

"Bummie ah, sadar Love. APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN HAH? KENAPA TIDAK LANGSUNG MEMBAWANYA KE RUMAH SAKIT" teriakku pada orang-orang yang ada disitu yang hanya bisa menonton.

"Wonnie, cepat tolong Bummie" ujar Umma sambil menangis.

"Ne, kita ke rumah sakit sekarang"

Aku menggendong Kibum dan berlari kearah mobilku yang terrpakir tidak jauh dari sana. Aku membaringkan Kibum di kursi belakang bersama umma dan seorang gadis manis yang sedang umma gendong.

"Anak cantik, kau duduk didepan bersama Ahjussi ne"ujarku sambil mengambilnya dari gendongan umma.

Gadis kecil itu hanya mengangguk. Aku menaruhnya dan memasangkan seatbelt, lalu segera pergi dari tempat itu. fikiranku benar-benar kacau. Kenapa masalah ini satu persatu datang diantara kami. Sesekali aku melihat Kibbum yang ada dibelakang.

"Tuhan, jangan ambil dia dariku"

"Wonnie cepat!" pekik umma saat melihat Kibum mulai terbatuk dengan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Bummie bertahanlah chagiy"

Sesampainya dirumah sakit, aku angsung mengangkat Kibum dan membawanya masuk.

"Suster…" teriakku yang membuat beberapa orang yang ada di lobi itu langsung menatapku. Beberapa suster dan perawat datang dan membawa ranjang utnuk kibum, lalu membawanya keruang UGD. Aku mengambil gadis kecil itu dari umma, lalu menarik tangan umma untuk mengikuti ke ruang UGD.

Aku mengambil ponselku dan menghubungi Leeteuk Hyung. "Hyung, bisakah kalian ke rumah sakit sekarang. Kibum kecelakaan, dia dirumah sakit sekarang dan kondisinya kritis:

"Ya Tuhan, baiklah kami kesana tenanglah dan jangan panic"

"Umma, bagaimana bisa terjadi seperti ini?" tanyaku pada umma setelah aku menghubungi Leeteuk hyung.

"Umma tidak terlalu secara rinci, wonnie ah. Umma masuk terlebih dulu, sedangkan Kibum memarkirkan mobil. Lalu saat umma akan duduk disalah satu meja yang menghadap kearah jendela, umma sudah melihat kibum berlari ketengah jalan dan itu terjadi"

"Mianhae Ahjucci, semua karna Cassie" ujar gadis kecil di pelukanku ini lirih.

"Hei, tidak apa-apa sayang. Memang kejadiannya bagaimana?"

"Cassie tadi mau mengambil bola cassie, lalu ahjumma tadi mendorong Cassie"

Aku sedikit tersenyum, saat dia memanggil kibum dengan Ahjumma. "Kau tinggal dimana, sayang. Biar ahjussi antarkan"

"Cassie tinggal dipanti, ahjussi. Cassi tidak mau kembali kesana ahjussi, mereka semua menyebalkan"

"Umma, bagaimana kalau Wonnie mengadopsi Cassie"

"Kau serius wonnie?"

"Ne, wonnie serius…"

"Terserah padamu saja. Ya Tuhan, kakimu terluka sayang" kata Umma sambil menyentuh lutut Cassie yang baru aku sadari ternyata juga terluka.

"Appo?" tanyaku.

"Aniy, ahjussi ini sudah biasa"

"Kemarilah bersama Halmeoni. Kita bersihkan lukamu dulu" kata Umma sambil beranjak pergi membawa Cassie dipelukannya.

Hanya aku sendiri disini. Aku menautkan kedua tanganku dan berdoa untuk kesembuhannya, hingga air mata membasahi pipiku.

"Siwon ah…" panggil seseorang yang aku yakin adalah Appa.

"Appa…" ucapku lirih sambil melihat kearah appa yang ternyata tidak sendiri, tapi bersama member Super Junior yang lain.

"Kenapa bisa seperti ini?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Saat aku sampai, Bummie sudah seperti itu. appa, kenapa Tuhan melakukan ini padaku. Kenapa dia terus menguji hubungan kami dengan cara seperti ini? Apa Tuhan membenciku Appa?" tanyaku yang aku sendiri juga bingung, mengapa kata-kata itu bisa keluar dari mulutku.

"Kau tidak boleh seperti itu Wonnie. Tuhan hanya menguji, apakah anak appa ini bisa menghadapinya dan tetap tabah melewati semuanya. Semua akan baik-baik saja…"

Aku memeluk appa dan menangis. Tidak ada lagi Choi Siwon ssi Bodyguard Super Junior, jika sudah berhubungan dengan seorang namja bernama Kim ki bum.

"Dimana ummamu, hm?"

"Aku disini, yeobo"

"Siapa anak ini yeobo?"

"Cucu kita, anak Wonnie dan Kibum" ucap Umma.

"Mwo? Choi Si Won, bukankah kau sudah berjanji tidak akan menghamili kibum sampai kalian menikah"

"Yeobo, kau salah faham. Anak ini adalah anak yang akan siwon adopsi. Dialah yang tadi Kibum tolong. Sayang, perkenalkan dirimu pada Haraboji dan para ahjussimu, hm" suruh umma sambil menurunkan Cassie.

"Annyeong. Choi Cassie imnida. Umur Cassie 4 tahun haraboji dan ahjussideul" ujarnya dengan sangat lucu.

"Kyeopta…." Ucap semuanya tanpa mereka sadari.

"Tentu saja. Anak dari Choi siwon dan Kim kibum akan sangat lucu. Sayang, kemarilah" pintaku padanya.

Dia berjalan kearahku, yang lalu segera aku gendong. "Cassie, mau kan jadi anak dari Ahjussi dan Ahjumma"

"Jinjja? Ne, cassie mau Appa" ucapnya sambil memelukku erat.

"Baiklah, nanti kita ke panti asuhanmu untuk mengurus semuanya"

"Gomawo appa" ucapnya sambil mengecup bibirku.

Author pov.

Semuanya berkumpul disepanjang lorong itu. sudah hampir 2 jam dan sepertinya operasi itu, belum selesai sama sekali. Cassi sedang terlelap di pelukan Siwon, member Super Junior yang lain beberapa juga tertidur di pelukan kekasih mereka masing, sedangkan kedua orang tua Siwon pulang mengingat kondisi ummanya yang cepat lelah.

Cassie sedikit menggeliat, lalu membuka kedua matanya. "Appa. Apa Umma akan baik-baik saja?"

"Ne, umma pasti akan baik-baik saja. Tidurlah lagi sayang"

"Cassie tidak bisa tidur lagi. Cassie lapar appa" ujarnya dengan polos.

Siwon hanya tertawa kecil sambil memandangi anaknya yang begitu polos itu. "Siwon ah, biar Cassie bersama kami. Lagipula, kami juga ingin membeli beberapa makanan untuk yang lain"ucap Sungmin.

"Apa tidak merepotkanmu dan Kyuhyun?"

"Aniya, kenapa berbicara seperti itu. kau disini saja, bersama yang lain"

"Gomawo hyung. Cassie ah, pergi dengan Sungmin ahjussi dan kyuhyn ahjussi ne. apa akan menunggu umma disini"

"Ne appa…" ucapnya sambil mencium pipi Siwon.

Sungmin mengambil Cassie dari Siwon, lalu membawanya pergi. Siwon kembali termenung dan menatap pintu dihadapannya. Siwon langsung berdiri saat melihat seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Bagaimana uisanim? Kibummie baik-baik saja 'kan?"

"Ne, dia baik-baik saja dan masa kritisnya baru saja lewat. Hanya saja…."

"Hanya saja apa Uisanim?" desak Siwon.

"Dia koma. Terjadi benturan yang cukup keras di kepalanya dan ada kemungkinan dia akan mengalami Amnesia, tapi kita tidak tahu sampai ia sadar"

Siwon merasa kakinya lemas, hingga dia jatuh terduduk disana. Mendengar Kibum koma saja sudah membuatnya kehilangan setengah jiwanya, lalu ditambah lagi dengan kemungkinan Amnesia. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

"Appa…" cassie memberontak di gendongan Kyuhyun saat melihat Appanya bersimpuh didepan seseorang yang berjas putih.

"Appa…." Panggilnya lagi dan sekarang semakin keras ia memberontak, hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun menurunkannya. Cassie berlari kearah sang Appa dan memeluk appanya yang dibalas oleh Siwon.

"Appa gwenchana?"

"Ne baby, gwenchana. Cassie sudah selesai makannya?"

"Aniy, Cassie ingin makan sama Appa"

"Ne, nanti kita makan bersama. Kita lihat kondisi ummamu dulu, ne. kajja"

Siwon menggendong Cassie dan mengajak putrinya itu masuk kedalam ruangan kibum. Dilihatnya Kibum tergeletak lemah dengan kepala yang di perban.

"Bummie ah…" ujarnya lirih dengan air mata yang mengalir dengan spontan.

Cassie mengghapus air mata appanya dan memeluknya erat. Setidaknya ada yang menenangkan Siwon saat dia terpuruk seperti ini. Dia beruntung, ada Cassie yang bersamanya dan menenangkannya.

"Appa, jangan menangis. Nanti Bummie umma sedih. Appa harus kuat, karena Cassie ada disini bersama Appa" celotehnya lucu yang membuat Siwon tersenyum.

"Ne, karena Cassie ada disini bersama Appa. Appa sangat beruntung sayang"

"Appa jangan menangis lagi. Appa terlihat jelek saat menangis, jadi jangan menangis lagi"

Siwon memeluk Cassie yang ada di gendongannya dengan erat sambil melihat kearah Kibum. 'Bangunlah love. Kau tidak ingin bertemu dengan putri kita, hm?' ucapnya didalam hati.

"Baiklah, Princessnya Appa harus makan dulu. Biar Uisanim, memindahkan umma keruang rawat dulu"

"Cassie mau makannya bersama Appa. Cassi tidak mau makan, kalau Appa tidak makan"

"Cassie benar Siwon ah, kau juga harus makan. Bukankah kau belum makan sejak pagi tadi" ucap Leeteuk.

"Baiklah, kita makan di ruangannya umma"

Siwon dan beberapa member yang lain berjalan di belakang ranjang Kibum, saat ia di pindahkan ke ruang perawatan yang biasa.

"Suster, bisakah aku minta sebuah ranjang tambahan?"

"Baiklah, akan saya siapkan"

Siwon dan yang lain duduk mengelilingi meja yang ada di ruang perawatan VIP itu dengan Cassie yang ada di pangkuan Siwon. Siwon menyuapi Cassie dan juga dirinya sendiri. Sebenarnya dia tidak nafsu makan, tapi jika ia tidak makan anaknya itu juga tidak akan makan.

"Appa, cassie kenyang" ucapnya sambil mengelus perutnya sendiri.

"Benarkah anak Appa sudah kenyang? Lalu siapa yang akan memakan ice cream itu?"

"Biar Kyu ahjussi saja yang memakannya" ucapnya sambil menunjuk kearah Kyuhyun.

"Wae? Kenapa Cassie menunjuk kearah ahjussi?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Cassie, mau ahjussi yang makan…."

"Shirreo!" tegasnya.

"Appa, kyu ahjussi tidak mau memakannya?" rengeknya pada Appanya itu.

"Kyu…." Panggil Siwon.

"Shirreo!"

"Sungmin Jumma, suruh Kyu Jussi memakan ice creamnya"

"Kyu, kau harus memakannya. Suka atau tidak suka" kata Sungmin dengan tatapan penuh arti.

Mau tidak mau, Kyuhyun mulai memakan ice cream itu. sedangkan Cassie hanya terkikih geli sambil memeluk Siwon dan menaruh kepalanya didada Siwon.

"Siwon ah, tadi aku membelikanmu dan Cassie sikat gigi juga pastanya. Lebih baik kau menyuruhnya menyikat giginya terlebih dahulu, sepertinya dia juga sudah mulai mengantuk. Disitu juga ada piyama untuknya" suruh Sungmin sambil menyerahkan sebuah plastic berisi keperluan pada Siwon.

"Sayang, kita sikat gigi dulu. cassie tidak mau kan, giginya rusak terus sakit…"

"Aniy, Cassie tidak mau. Cassie mau seperti Bummie umma yang giginya putih dan rapi"

"Kalau begitu kita sikat gigi dulu, ne"

"Ne appa"

Siwon mengajak Cassie kekamar mandi dan meninggalkan member yang lain disofa itu. semua member hanya bisa tersenyum saat mendengar tawa Cassie dan Siwon.

"Untung saja ada Cassie. Kalau tidak, aku tidak tahu akab bagaimana Siwon sekarang" ucap Heechul sambil melihat kearah kibum, dongsaeng kesayangannya.

"Ne, paling tidak ada Cassie bisa menjaga Siwon saat Kibummie kita tidur" sahut sang Leader.

Tak lama Siwon keluar bersama Cassie yang juga sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama tidur yang juga dibelikan oleh Sungmin.

"Anak appa sudah mengantuk, hm?" Tanya Siwon pada Cassie yang memeluk lehernya dan meletakkan kepalanya di bahu siwon.

"Ne appa"

"Siwon ah, lebih baik kami pulang. Kau beristirahatlah, aku tahu kau sangat lelah setelah seharian ini" ucap Leeteuk.

"Ne hyung"

"Kami akan kesini lagi besok. Untuk besok, kau tidak perlu latihan dulu tenangkan saja dirimu dulu"

"Arasseo hyung. cassie ah, jussi dan jumma mau pulang. Cassie tidak mau memberikan salam"

"Jussi-Jumma annyeong. Kyu Jussi, besok datang lagi ne"

"Ne Cassie. Cassie ingin dibawakan apa besok?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengelus kepala Casssie.

"Cassie mau boneka Teddy Bear yang sangaaaaat besar"

"Baiklah, besok saat Jussi kesini akan Jussi bawakan. Jussi dan jumma pulang dulu, jaljayo Cassie ah"

"Annyeong" ucap Cassie yang lalu kembali memeluk leher Siwon.

"Hati-hatilah menyetir kangin hyung dan Hyukkie"

Setelah semu member pergi, siwon menutup pintu dan membaringkan Cassie di ranjang tambahan yang ada diruangan itu. siwon mengelus rambut Cassie lembut lalu mencium dahi, malaikat barunya itu dan memasangkan selimut. Siwon beranjak kearah Kibum dan duduk disamping malaikat pertamanya itu.

"Aku punya 2 malaikat sekarang. Kau dan Cassie. Bangunlah love, kau harus bertemu dengan Cassie kita. Cepatlah bangun, love"

Siwon berdiri dan mencium bibir kibum dalam. Tanpa ia sadari, air matanya menetes dan membasahi pipi kibum. Dia melepaskan ciuman saat mendengar ponselnya berbunyi.

`Kim appa calling`

"Yeobseo appa"

"Siwon ah, bagaimana keadaan kibum?"

"Kibum koma appa. Mianhae, siwon tidak bisa menjaga Kibum dengan baik. Siwon lalai menjaganya"

"Gwenchana siwon ah, mungkin ini memang cara Tuhan menguji cinta kalian. Appa dan Umma akan kembali ke Seoul malam ini, jadi mungkin besok appa dan umma akan sampai. Istirahatlah dan jangan terlalu berat memikirkannya. Kibum juga akan sedih kalau kau terlalu stress memikirkannya"

"Ne appa"

"Istirahatlh, annyeong"

"Annyeong appa"

Siwon duduk disamping Kibum dan meletakkan kepalanya disamping kepala Kibum, lalu mencoba menutup matanya dan tertidur bersama kedua malaikatnya itu.

~keesokan paginya~

Siwon terbangun saat mendengar pintu ruang rawat Kibum terbuka dan kedua orangtuanya datang.

"Kau tidur nyenyak Wonnie ah?" Tanya sang umma sambil memasukkan beberapa makanan, buah-buahan dan minuman kedalam kulkas yang ada diruangan itu.

"Lumayan umma. Umma sepagi ini sudah ke rumah sakit?"

"Umma tidak tenang, jika terlalu lama di rumah"

"Umma tidak usah khawatir, ada wonnie yang menjaga Kibum. Wonnie tidak mau umma kelelahan dan katuh sakit"

"Ne, umma mengerti sayang"

"Appa…." Panggil Cassie dengan suara yang serak itu, sehabis bangun tidur. Siwon hanya tersenyum dan mendekati ranjang Cassie dan menggendong anaknya itu.

"Anak Appa yang cantik sudah bangun"

Cassie yang sepertinya belum bangun sepenuhnya hanyamenaruh kepalanya di bahu sang Appa dan memejamkan matanya lagi.

"Wonnie ah, masalah adopsi Cassie sudah appa urus. Kau hanya tinggal menandatangani berkas ini saja" kata Tuan Choi sambil menyerahkan sebuah berkas di atas meja.

Siwon duduk disofa itu dan membaca berkas dari sang appa, lalu menandatanganinya. Sekarang Cassie adalah anaknya bersama Kibum.

"Appa, Cassie lapar" gumamnya lirih tapi bisa sangat jelas dipendengaran Siwon.

"Anak appa sudah lapar?" Tanya Siwon yang hanya dibalas oleh anggukan oleh Cassie.

"Sini Cassie sama Halmeoni. Kita mandi dulu, baru makan bersama"

Cassie beralih kepelukan Nyonya choi yang lalu membawa Cassie kedalam kamar mandi dengan membawa sebuah tas.

"Siwon ah, kau sudah memberitahu kedua orangtua Kibum?"

"Appa kim menghubungiku semalam. Mereka akan sampai di Seoul hari ini"

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ne, aku baik-baik saja appa. Setidaknya kehadiran Cassie membuatku tidak terlalu terpuruk dengan keadaan yang ada"

Lalu keduanya terdiam cukup lama, sampai Cassie keluar dari kamar mandi dan berlaari kearahnya.

"Appa…."

"Anak appa sudah cantik sekarang"

"Ne, sekarang giliran appa yang mandi. Appa bau"

"Baiklah, anak appa yang bawel. Appa mandi dulu"

"Pakaianmu ada didalam tas wonnie ah" ujar sang umma.

"Ne umma, gomawo"

Siwon, Cassie dan kedua orang tuanya sedang makan. Cassie terlihat begitu lahap memakan sarapannya sendiri. Siwon tersenyum saat melihat anaknya yang begitu mandiri itu.

"Annyeong!" sapa Kyumin couple dan Hanchul couple yang datang bersamaan pagi itu.

"Kyu Jussi!" pekik Cassie sambil berlari kearah Kyuhyun yang membawa sebuah boneka teddy bear yang berukuran cukup besar berwarna putih.

"Kau ini, bersikap manis jika ada maunya saja" kata Kyu sambil mengelus kepala Cassie.

"Gomawo Jussi"

Boneka itu begitu besar, bahkan 2 kali lebih besar dibandingkan tubuh Cassie.

"Cassie ah, Minnie JUmma membawakanmu buku mewarnai dan juga crayon. Jadi, saat menemani appa cassie tidak bosan"

"Gomawo Jumma"

"Wonnie ah, ahjussi dan ahjumma kami permisi dulu. ada beberapa latihan dan juga jadwal yang harus kami jalani" kata Heechul.

"Ne, gomawo kalian sudah menyempatkan diri kesini"

"Gomawo hyung, mian tidak bisa bergabung dengan kalian hari ini"

"Gwenchana. Kami pamit dulu, cassie ah ahjussi dan ahjumma pergi dulu ne"

"Ne, tapi nanti kesini lagi dan bawakan cassie banyak mainan…."

"Ne, apa sih yang tidak untuk keponakan Jussi satu ini" kata Kyuhyun sambil mengelus kepala Cassie.

Kyumin dan Hanchull segera pergi dari rumah sakit karena harus mengejar jadwal mereka yang cukup padat hari itu.

"Appa, bantu Cassie membawa bonekanya" rengek Cassie saat tidak bisa membawa boneka itu.

Siwon beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menggendong Cassie juga boneka teddy itu.

"Appa, cassie ingin menyapa Umma"

"Baiklah, kita sapa umma dulu"

Siwon meletakkan boneka Cassie di sofa, lalu membawa putrinya itu mendekat kea rah Kibum.

"Umma, cepat bangun ne. Gomawo, kemarin sudah menolong Cassie. Cassie sayang sama umma" bisiknya tepat di telinga Kibum.

"Apa yang cassie katakana pada Umma?"

"Ra…ha…sia…"

"Sudah berani main rahasia dengan appa, hm" kata Siwon sambil menggelitiki Cassie yang berbaring disamping Kibum.

"Hahaha, appa ampun. Cassie menyerah, hahahaha"

Suara terdengar dari ruangan itu. kedua orangtua siwon hanya bisa tersenyum, melihat siwon tertawa. Paling tidak siwon tidak terlalu terpuruk.

Chapter 4 is done

Vyn kembali hadir. mianhae telat posting, tugas kampus yang menumpuk jadi kurang ada waktu untuk ngeposting. Gomawo untuk reviewnya dan jangan lupa untuk review lagi, ne. Gomawo `bow`


	6. True love 5

`VYNDANIKA WORLD`

Cast : Siwon, Kibum, Choi Cassie and another Super Junior member

Another cast : Girls Generation and DBSK

Sudah lebih dari 2 hari Siwon di Rumah sakit bersama Cassie, menjaga Kibum. Ruang perawatan itu sekarang berubah menjadi layaknya sebuah kamar yang nyaman, itu karna siwon ingin Cassie nyaman. Dia sudah sering menyuruh Cassie pulang bersama ummanya, tapi Cassie menolak dan hanya ingin pulang bersama Siwon dan Kibum.

"Cassie baby, disini saja bersama choi meoni dan kim meoni ya. Appa harus kekantor untuk latihan" kata Siwon yang sejak tadi berusaha membujuk Cassie yang ada digendongannya agar mau tinggal di rumah sakit bersama kedua ummanya.

"Appa benar sayang. Cassie sama Kim meoni dan choi meoni saja" bujuk Umma kim.

"Aniyo, Cassie mau sama Appa saja"

"Baby, Appa akan lama latihannya. Mungkin appa akan pulang malam, baby" bujuk siwon lagi.

"Appa tidak sayang Cassie lagi…" ujar Cassie yang lalu memberontak di gendongannya Siwon.

"Bukan begitu baby, appa hanya tidak mau cassie lelah"

"Kim meonie" panggilnya pada salah satu halmeoninya dan meminta halmeoninya untuk mengambilnya dari Siwon. Nyonya Kim berjalan mendekati Siwon dan mengambil cassie, lalu cassie memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Baby, appa berangkat ne…." kata Siwon sambil berusaha melihat wajah Cassie yang berada di leher sang mertua, namun tidak mendapat balasan apa-apa dari Cassie.

"Babynya appa marah?" tanyanya lagi dan tidak mendapat jawaban apa-apa dari Cassie.

"Ya sudah, Appa berangkat dulu. saranghae baby" ujar Siwon sambil mencium kepala Cassie, lalu medekati Kibum dan mencium bibirnya pelan. "Aku latihan dulu, Bummie ah. Cepatlah bangun, hm. Sebentar lagi anniversary kita. Saranghae" ucapnya sambil mencium bibir Kibum lalu keluar dari ruang perawatan itu.

Sampai di SM, siwon segera ke tempat latihan. Dia hanya akan keluar dari rumah sakit, jika ada jadwal latihan dan perform saja selebihnya dia lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya di Rumah sakit.

"Annyeong…"

"Kau sudah datang Siwon. Kau tidak mengajak Cassie?" Tanya Sungmin saat melihat siwon hanya sendirian.

"Aniy, dia bersama kedua Meoninya di rumah sakit"

"Ya sudah, kita mulai saja latihannya" kata Leeteuk.

Kedua belas orang itu memulai latihan mereka. Mulai dari koreografi Sorry-sorry dan dilanjutkan dengan It's you dan juga beberapa lagu yang lain. Mereka terlihat begitu serius. Setelah hampir 2 jam latihan, akhirnya mereka berhenti untuk istirahat dan makan siang. Mereka sedang ada di café yang tak jauh dari SM. Sambil menunggu pesanannya, Siwon berusaha menghubungi ummanya.

"Yeobseo umma"

"Waeyo Wonnie ah?"

"Kibum bagaimana?"

"Masih seperti tadi pagi sebelum kau berangkat"

"Lalu, Cassie?"

"Dia sedang marah. Dia berbaring disamping Kibum dan memeluk Kibum, sambil berceloteh sendiri. Bahkan dia tidak menyentuh bonekanya sama sekali…."

"Dia sudah meminum susu dan makan, umma?"

"Dia belum makan, hanya meminum susunya dan makan beberapa buah saja. Apa kau akan lama Wonnie ah?"

"Sepertinya tidak umma. Mungkin sekitar 1 jam lagi"

"Cepatlah kembali"

"Ne umma" ujar Siwon sambil menutup poselnya.

"Waeyo hyung, apa ada masalah dengan Kibum hyung dan Cassie?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang kebetulan satu meja dengannya dan sungmin.

"Aniy, tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya Cassie sedikit marah karena aku melarangnya ikut latihan hari ini. Aku kira kita akan latihan sampai malam seperti kemarin, jadi aku melarangnya ikut"

"Kau dan Cassie sepertinya semakin dekat saja hyung. Dia juga menganggapmu seperti appa kandungnya sendiri" kata Kyuhyun.

"Ne, justru aku senang jika dia bisa bersikap seperti itu padaku…"

"Setelah ini kalian bisa pulang, latihan terakhir ditunda sampai mendekati waktu tampil…." Kata Manager mereka yang baru saja masuk.

"Benarkah hyung?" Tanya Siwon memastikan.

"Ne, kau bisa pulang setelah ini"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pulang saja. Cassie sedang ngambek di rumah sakit, jadi aku harus membujuknya. Aku pergi hyungdeul, manager hyung dan saeng ah"

"Hati-hatilah, jangan mengebut" nasihat Leeteuk.

"Ne, aku pergi duluan semuanya…."

Sudah sejak siang tadi hinggan menjelang malam, Cassie masih memeluk Kibum dan mengacuhkan Siwon. Dia tidak menjawab Siwon sama sekali.

"Baby, sampai kapan mau marah sama Appa? Cassie minta apa saja, pasti appa belikan tapi jangan marah lagi sama Appa ne"

"Jinjja"

"Ne, Cassie ingin apa?"

"Cassie ingin umma sadar dan kita pulang ke rumah appa"

"Appa juga ingin seperti itu baby, tapi ummamu yang tidak ingin bangun" kata Siwon dengan nada yang sedikit bergetar. Cassie langsung bangun dan memeluk Siwon erat, sangat erat.

"Mianhae appa. Appa jangan sedih lagi…"

"Ne, asal Cassie tidak marah lagi pada Appa"

"Ne appa. Appa, Kyu jussi bilang panggilan umma itu Snow white?"

"Ne, ummamu dipanggil Snow White. Waeyo?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita gunakan cara Pangeran saat ingin membangunkan sang putri?"

"Maksudmu dengan mencium ummamu?"

"Ne, tapi kali ini appa ungkapkan semua yang ada di hati appa"

Siwon menatap Cassie tidak percaya. "TIdak ada salahnya di coba, baby" kata Siwon. Siwon mendekati wajah Kibum, Dia sudah mengungkapkan semua yang ada dihatinya lalu mencium Kibum dengan air mata yang mengalir dari kedua matanya.

"Mianhae, love you. You're the one and the last for me. Just wake up now and we'll start a new life together. Just you, me and our baby…."

Suasana sempat hening, tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa pada Kibum. Dia tetap memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Tidak berhasil baby" kata Siwon pada Cassie.

"…."

"Baby…." Panggil Siwon pada Cassie yang hanya diam.

"Appa, kita berhasil. Umma sadar"

Siwon langsung melihat Kibum dan benar, Kibum sudah membuka kedua matanya dan menatap kearah mereka berdua.

"Bummie ah, kau sadar love"

"Siwon hyung….."

"Ne, aku disini love. Aku merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu. Saranghae"

"Nado saranghae"

END


End file.
